Pokemon: Old Brocko vs Cilan
by shadowgamer75
Summary: Ash, Iris and Cilan meet up with Ash's old friend Brock Brock and Cilan have a battle who will win?


Old Brocko vs Cilan

Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew and Cilan were all walking when Ash's stomach rumbled.

"Ash stop your stomach rumbling your such a little kid" shouted Ash  
"I can't help it we skipped breakfast" said Ash rubbing his stomach  
"Now now guys let me check where we can set up for lunch" said Cilan getting out his GPS  
"Is there anywhere Cilan" asked Ash  
"Yes there's a lake just down the road" said Cilan

The three friends ran off down the road towards the lake,mayhem they got there Cilan got out his cooking things and Iris set out the table and a blanket for the Pokemon.

"Let's bring all the Pokemon out for lunch" said Ash excitedly  
"Okay" said Iris  
"I will prepare my famous stew and yummy Pokemon food" said Cilan  
"Yes" screamed Ash; Cilans stew was his favourite

Pikachu and Axew ran up to the small pokepark.

"Oh yes we forgot the other Pokemon" said Iris  
"Oh yeah let's go Scraggy, Oshawott, Snivy, Krookodile and Pignite" said Ash throwing his poke-balls in the air.

Scraggy ran over to Axew and Pikachu so did Snivy and Oshawott and Pignite and Krookodile just laid down and relaxed in the sun.

"Let's go Excadrill, Emolga and Dragonite it's play time" shouted Iris throwing her poke-balls into the air a bit more femininely

Emolga joined Pikachu, Axew, Snivy, Oshawott, Excadrill laid down with Pignite and Krookodile and Dragonite decided to sit with Iris.

"Let's go my lovely Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk and Darumaka" said Cilan throwing his poke balls into the like Ash

Pansage and Stunfisk went and played with Pikachu, Axew, Snivy, Oshawott and Emolga, Crustle went and laid in the sun but Cilan's new Darumaka just decided to help Cilan.

After about twenty minutes Krookodile woke up and practiced some of his moves near the lake, Dragonite became interested and decided to practice some new moves.

"Dragonite let's practice Draco Meteor" shouted Iris

Dragonite went higher into the air and tried to channel his energy into Draco Meteor.  
Ash ran over to Iris

"Maybe Dragonite can't learn Draco Meteor" said Ash  
"Maybe so" said Iris

Dragonite heard this and tried again and this time it worked but it went out of control.  
The meteors went everywhere most went into the lake but one thundered towards Cilan and Darumaka.

"Darumaka" shouted Cilan as his new Pokemon flew into the air knocking the pot of stew over  
"No my famous stew its ruined" cried Cilan

Darumaka took this the wrong way thinking that Cilan was cross with him and ran off into the woods crying.

"Darumaka come back" shouted Cilan

But the small fire type pokemon kept on running.

"My little Darumaka he only just hatched from his egg" cried Cilan  
"Don't worry Cilan we will get Darumaka back right Iris" said Ash  
"Ash's right what are friends for" said Iris  
"Thank you guys" said Cilan

All the Pokemon were returned to their poke balls except Emolga and Pansage.  
Darumaka kept on running until he came to a clearing he found a hollow tree and hid inside still crying.

About an hour later Cilan, Ash and Iris still hadn't found Darumaka .  
Darumaka woke up inside the hollow tree and headed towards the Pokemon Center, when he got their he bumped into a Croagunk.

"CRO CRO" crocked Croagunk  
"Croagunk let's go buddy" said a unfamiliar voice "oh hello Darumaka" said the unfamiliar person  
"Dar" starred Darumaka looking up at the person

It was Brock Ash's old friend but Darumaka didn't know this, Brock picked up Daraumaka and headed out of the Pokemon Center.  
Emolga flew over head looking for Darumaka, she looked everywhere and eventually found him walking with Brock and Brock's Croagunk, She flew back to Iris and the others.

"Darumaka where are you my dear Pokemon" shouted Cilan  
"Look Cilan it's Emolga" pointed Iris  
"She must off found Darumaka" said Cilan  
"Let's go" said Ash

Brock was figuring out which way to go to Anville.

"Okay I think Dritviel city to Anville town would be the best" said Brock to himself

Croagunk pointed at Emolga flying over head.

"It's an Emolga" said Brock  
"Dar Dar" jumped Darumaka he was excited to see Emolga  
"Darumaka I'm coming" shouted Cilan coming over the top off the hill followed by Ash and Iris

Darumaka ran towards Cilan.

"He must be Darumaka's trainer" said Brock

Cilan ran over to Brock and Pansage clambered onto his back.

"Hello I'm Cilan thank you for looking after Darumaka" said Cilan  
"Hello Cilan I'm Brock and your welcome Darumaka was a joy to be with" said Brock  
"Brock" shouted Ash running over  
"Ash and Pikachu" said Brock

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and hugged Croagunk, Croagunk hugged Pikachu back.

"You know each other" asked Cilan  
"Yes Brock was my traveling companion for many years" said Ash  
"I decided not to travel any more because I wanted to train to be a Pokemon doctor" said Brock  
"Wow that's great" said Iris  
"Hello I'm Brock and you must be Iris and this Emolga is yours I presume" said Brock  
"Yes I'm Iris and this is Axew" said Iris  
"Pleased to meet you Axew" said Brock  
"What are you doing in Unova" asked Ash  
"Well I'm heading to Anville town to take part in a corse" said Brock  
"Amazing" said Ash

Rumble rumble

"Ash stop your stomach rumbling" shouted Iris  
"I can't help it we skipped Breakfast and our Lunch was ruined" said Ash  
"Well it happens to be a good thing that I've got enough food for all of us" said Brock  
"Really" said Ash  
"Yes of corse Ash" said Brock

The group found a filed and set up camp for lunch.

"Can I help you Brock"said Cilan  
"Yes Cilan I'd like that" said Brock

About an hour later the food was ready.

"Grubs up everyone" said Brock  
"Finally" said Ash  
"And theirs food for Pikachu, Axew, Pansage, Emolga and Croagunk" said Cilan

After the food was finished the group packed up.

"Excuses me Brock can we have a battle please" asked Cilan  
"Of corse Cilan" said Brock  
"Let's have a three on three battle" said Cilan  
"Okay this will give my new Pokemon a chance to stretch it legs" said Brock  
"Great a battle between Brock and Cilan" said Ash  
"I will be the the referee" said Iris  
"Okay that's okay with me" said Ash

The two trainers got ready at either side of a small battle filed.

"This battle will be a three on three battle with no time limit further more both trainers can substitute Pokemon during the battle" said Iris  
"Okay" said Cilan and Brock together  
"Let the battle begin" said Iris  
"Okay Pansage let's go buddy" said Cilan calling his first Pokemon onto the battle filed  
"Great choice Cilan but its time for a old friend lets go Ludicolo" said Brock

First off Pansage used dig, it struck Ludicolo but the jolly water/grass type Pokemon got back up and used Hydro Pump this shot Pansage right back the grass monkey Pokemon got back up but was returned back to its poke-ball.

"Let's go Stunfisk" said Stunfisk  
"Stunfisk what's Cilan up to" wondered Brock

Stunfisk used Thunderbolt this did a lot of damage to Ludicolo, Ludicolo next used Razor Leaf but Stunfisk used Sludge Bomb to deflect the Razor Leaf, Stunfisk then jumped onto the top of Ludicolo and Smiled then pumped Thunderbolt right through it.  
Ludicolo fell over knocked out.

"Ludicolo is unable to continue" said Iris  
"Well done Ludicolo return and have a long rest" said Brock  
"Stunfisk well done buddy"said Cilan  
"Let's go Mienfoo" shouted Brock

Mienfoo used Dynamic Punch and was to quick for Stunfisk to react, Stunfisk was knocked out.

"No Stunfisk" shouted Cilan  
"Stunfisk is unable to continue" said Iris  
"It's your turn Crustle let's go" said Cilan

The stone home Pokemon came out, first Crustle used Shell Smash to power up his Rock Slide this trapped Mienfoo under a pile off rocks next Crustle used X-Scissor, Mienfoo couldn't handle it and was knocked out.

"Mienfoo is unable to continue" said Iris  
"Return Mienfoo you did great" said Brock  
"Yes good job Crustle just one Pokemon left" said Cilan  
"Cilan could win this only one more Pokemon left for Brock and two on Cilan's team" celebrated Ash lifting Darumaka into the air  
"Okay my last Pokemon let's think who I should use" said Brock thinking to himself  
"CRO CRO" croaked Croagunk running over  
"Croagunk you want to battle" said Brock  
"CRO CRO" croaked Croagunk again  
"Okay let's go Croagunk it's your turn" said Brock

Crustle first use Shell Smash and then used X-Scissor, the attack hit quite hard and Croagunk retaliated with his special move Corkscrew Poison Jab this did a bit off damage, Croagunk was wide open to attacks and was sent flying by SandStorm, Croagunk learned Revenge and knocked out Crustle.

"No Crustle" shouted Cilan running to his Pokemon's side  
"Crustle is unable to continue" said Iris  
"Yes well done Croagunk just Pansage is left" said Brock  
"Okay Crustle and Stunfisk defeats won't be in vein" said Cilan "Let's go Pansage" said Cilan calling his best buddy out again

Pansage had been knocked around quite hard by Ludicolo and Croagunk had been by Crustle so both of the Pokemon were on their last lengths , first Croagunk used Poison Jab and Pansage used his new move Energy Ball their was a big explosion, both Pokemon got back up but Croagunk started to glow

"Is Croagunk starting to evolve" said Ash  
"He is starting to evolve" said Brock

Croagunk turned a bright white colour and evolved into Toxicroak, Pansage was ordered to use Dig but Toxicroak learned Earthquake breaking the ground apart and Pansage came straight out of the ground, Toxicroak speedily charged over to Pansage and Poison Jabbed Pansage where it hurt, Pansage was now up to his limitations and was terrified, The little Pokemon used SolarBeam, this did hardly any damaged and Toxicroak used Poison Jab again Pansage without orders used Dig and hid under ground. Toxicroak used Break Break to try and find Pansage but the little pokemon came back up and used his available energy into a Solar Beam at close range there was a massive explosion when the smoke lifted Toxicroak was knocked out

"Toxicroak is unable to continue and winner is Cilan" said Iris  
"Yes well done Pansage" celebrated Cilan  
"Good job Toxicroak" said Brock helping his Pokemon up  
"Well done Cilan" said Ash  
"Thank you Ash" said Cilan  
"Yes well done Cilan your such a great trainer" said Brock  
"Thank you, you are too" said Cilan

The group decided to travel together for a while until they got to Anville Town because Brock told them that there was a battle competition.  
Ash knew that some of his friends that he'd made during his travels in Unova would be there and that Brock would be able to enter.


End file.
